The Martyr of Love
by RaMiR
Summary: UPDATED!At Last!Hehehe…I’ve wanted to upLoad a Long time already…Hehe..A Ranma x Ryoga fic without any malice and will definitely fit for all hopeless romantics... Yaoi without malice...
1. PrOLoGuE

A/N:  
Hello there!!! I'm a fan fic writer with a lot of unfinished fics. Anywayz, this is the first fic that I am going to publish and I hope that I could finish it. Hehehe. c",) Umm. this is a Ranma x Ryoga fic. It's yaoi. But, don't worry. It's the cheesy type of yaoi. There is no s** scenes involved. (*o*). I really find these two a cute couple. They may be rivals but they're cute as a couple. Anywayz, the one that inspired me to write this fic is WolverGrim. If you have time, please read his Ranma x Ryoga fic too. I'll only say this once. All the characters in my fic are borrowed. They are not mine. Anywayz, enjoy reading and please R&R. c",)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"I love you."  
  
"But. but we can't."  
  
"You know, it doesn't matter. What matters is I love you."  
  
Two figures are standing beneath a sakura.  
  
"But what will they think of us?"  
  
"I don't care, Ryoga. I don't care."  
  
"But I care, Ranma!"  
  
"But, I love you, Ryoga! Isn't that enough?" Ranma held Ryoga tightly. "I love you with all my heart. I'll give up my life for you. I'll. I'll."  
  
"No Ranma." Ryoga pushed Ranma away. "Ranma, I love you."  
  
"Then why can't we?"  
  
"I love you as a friend, Ranma."  
  
Water droplets started to accumulate in Ranma's eyes. "But. but Ryoga, I'll do anything for you. Isn't there anything I can do for you to love me? I'll. I'll do anything."  
  
Tears started to fall from Ranma's eyes when he heard Ryoga's reply. "We're friends and nothing could change that, Ranma."  
  
"But, Ryoga, is someone better than me?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Akane. Akane Tendo."  
  
"But. but."  
  
"You knew it, Ranma, from the very start that I love Akane. Akane is my world. Ranma, I was jealous of you, dead jealous when I knew that you were engaged with Akane. That's why I hated you," tears started to roll in Ryoga's cheeks. "That's why I hated you more and challenged you even more."  
  
"Ryoga, that's when I realized that I love you," More tears fell from Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Ranma, we're friends and I want to keep it like that," Ryoga said, "Umm. I need to go now. I still have an errand to run. Bye, friend." Ryoga tried to smile but tears are still flowing down his face.  
  
Ranma watched until Ryoga's figure was gone. Ranma fell to the ground and the wind blew. Cherry blossom petals started to fall. The cherry blossom was responding to Ranma's hurt feelings. 


	2. ChApTeR oNe

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Kasumi ran to the door upon hearing footsteps approaching their house. Then, a gentle knock was heard. She opened the door. "Oh, Ranma, you're home. Didn't you know we were worried about you?" she said, " It's not likely for you to go home at past 9."  
  
"Oh, sorry I kept you waiting. You didn't have to." Ranma said in a low voice.  
  
"Ranma, why don't you eat? I'm sure you're starved. The food's on the table."  
  
"No. I'm not hungry at all."  
  
"But I made your favorite food."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi-san. I just wanna sleep now." Ranma started to walk towards the stairs but Kasumi noticed something.  
  
"Ranma, um.. Why are your eyes puffy? It seemed that you cried."  
  
"Oh. It's just that dust went into my eyes. loads of it." Ranma said and forced to smile back at the worried Kasumi. "Thanks for the concern, Kasumi- san." Then he went upstairs to go to his room.  
  
Along his way, he saw a figure. A very familiar figure. The person who was responsible for those puffy eyes. Akane Tendo. He stopped in front of Akane and faced her. Akane was surprised. "R.Ranma," Akane said. But it wasn't Akane he was looking at. It was at what Akane was holding in her arms.  
  
"P-Chan," Ranma murmured.  
  
"What were you saying?" she asked.  
  
"P-Chan," he repeated.  
  
"Don't bully P-Chan, Ranma!" Akane said then pulled P-Chan away. P-Chan's eyes looked kind of sad but he was happy because he was in Akane's arms.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma's eye started to form tears. "Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked, worriedly.  
  
"You are uncute!!!" Ranma said and walked away.  
  
"Why you!!!" Akane said and was supposed to rush to Ranma but P-Chan jumped from Akane's arms and ran to Ranma. "P-Chan." Akane exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Ranma is now lying down in his room. "Ryoga or P-Chan, I'll accept him whoever he is. I love him a lot," Ranma told himself. Now, the tears he tried to hide from Akane are now freely flowing down his cheeks. "I wish that he is in my arms. But. but he won't be happy in my arms. And he doesn't love me." Ranma cried harder. "Why? Why can't he be mine?" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Ahem!" Ranma saw a shadow behind his shut door. "May I enter?" the familiar voice asked.  
  
"Why do you want to enter?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
  
"And if I don't let you?"  
  
"I'll use my Breaking Point Technique."  
  
Ranma didn't reply.  
  
"Ranma???"  
  
"Ryoga, why did you come here? You're making me more hurt. Why didn't you just go into a journey???"  
  
" I got lost," Ryoga replied then entered the room freely, not remembering to shut the door. Ryoga went near Ranma and sat down beside him. Ranma, still lying down. "You idiot!!!" Ryoga said, "Why did you just call Akane 'uncute'?"  
  
"Because she is!" Ranma replied, "And you picked her over me." Ranma said as he faced Ryoga while crying.  
  
"Ranma, we've already talked about this."  
  
"But Ryoga, I'm just so jealous of her. She gets to hold you in your arms and. and."  
  
"But she doesn't know it's me," Ryoga said, cutting what Ranma is supposed to say. "She doesn't know that I'm that black piglet." Ryoga said.  
  
"Do you think she'd love you once she'd know that you're that black piglet? The one she always holds in her bosom? The one she sleeps with?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Honestly, I dunno. But Ranma, she loved you even you turn into a girl."  
  
"I don't care and I didn't love her anyway. I love."  
  
"Ranma, I'm scared." Ryoga cut what Ranma was about to say because he knew what it was. "I don't know if she'll love me if she knew that fact."  
  
"But I love you even you turn into a black piglet." Ranma said and lay on Ryoga's lap.  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't you know that every time you go to a journey, I feel sad?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Ranma replied, "I feel that a part of me is gone."  
  
Ryoga started playing with Ranma's hair and asked, "Why do you love me that much, Ranma?"  
  
"I dunno," Ranma replied, "It's just that a sudden feeling came over me and told me that it was you the one I love."  
  
"But why me?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Ryoga sighed. "But you could love me as a friend."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied, "But I felt that friendship isn't enough. I wanted you to be mine and share my life with, forever." Then, Ranma moved closer to Ryoga's face. Ryoga couldn't move. Ranma's lips touched Ryoga's lips and they kissed.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a crash of plates. They looked outside the door and saw Akane, surprised and almost crying.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry. I was just bringing Ranma's dinner over. I didn't mean to." then Akane ran away.  
  
Ryoga needed to break up the kiss. "Akane!!!" he shouted. "You son of a b****!!! You knew that she was there so you kissed me!" Ryoga shouted to Ranma.  
  
"Ryoga, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Just shut up! If Akane gats angry with me, it's your entire fault!!! And I thought you were my friend!" Ryoga said angrily.  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"If you love me, just let me go, Ranma." And after saying that, Ryoga ran after Akane.  
  
A new batch of tears flowed along Ranma's cheeks. "Ryoga."  
  
A/N:  
I already have the prologue and four chapters done. But I'm tired to type them. Anyways, I'll just type them when I'm REEEEEEEEEEEALLY energetic. Don't forget to R&R. njoy!!! c",) 


	3. ChApTeR tWo

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Akane!!! Akane!!!" Ryoga shouted while running as fast as he can to catch up with the running and crying Akane.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Akane, it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
"S***, Akane! Just listen to me, can't you?"  
  
"Liars!" Akane shouted, "You are all liars!!!"  
  
Finally, Akane got tired and stopped running. "Akane," Ryoga said while trying to catch his breath, "I. I didn't know you could run that. than fast."  
  
"I told you to leave me alone, Ryoga! Couldn't you understand three damn simple words?"  
  
"But, Akane, it wasn't my fault."  
  
Tears started to fall from Akane's eyes. "RYOGA, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted.  
  
"But. I want to ease your pain," Ryoga said, "I want to."  
  
"You wanted to what? You wanted to help me?" Akane said in a hysterical manner. "Ryoga, I appreciate your help but, damn Ryoga! What do you know about my feelings? What do you know about love?"  
  
Suddenly, tears started to drop from Ryoga's eyes. "Ryoga." Akane said drawing close to Ryoga. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
"Akane," Ryoga exclaimed then, held Akane in her shoulder. "You have no right to say that. I know what love is, Akane. I know what love is and it's all because of you."  
  
Akane was shocked, causing her eyes to widen.  
  
"F***! Now Akane wouldn't talk to me. She'll hate me. S***! S***! S***! You stupid Ryoga! Why the hell did you do such a stupid thing?!!!" Ryoga thought.  
  
"Ryoga." Akane said, still in the state of shock.  
  
"S***! Now, there's no turning back! This is the point of no return!" he thought. "Y. Yes, Akane?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Ryoga. I. I. I've never met a guy who expressed his feelings so honestly." she said.  
  
"Akane." Ryoga thought.  
  
"Ryoga." Akane said then embraced Ryoga then kissed him.  
  
"My. my dreams. they've come true!" Ryoga's thoughts shouted with felicity.  
  
The kiss ended. The two were too stunned to talk. They faced away each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Akane," Ryoga said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry Akane. I didn't force you to."  
  
"No, Ryoga," Akane said, cutting what Ryoga was about to say. "I did it because I love you." she said.  
  
"Akane did it because she loves me?" Ryoga thought. "But. Ranma." he said.  
  
"Oh! Never mind him," Akane said, "It wasn't us who decided that darn engagement."  
  
"Akane, um. does this mean that. that." Ryoga said while blushing.  
  
"That you're my boyfriend? Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh my God!!!" he thought, "Thank You!!! Finally, my dreams have come true!!!" Ryoga then grabbed Akane and kissed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Darn that Ryoga! I should've followed him!!!" Akane said, pissed off.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
After that kiss ended, Ryoga said, "Oh! There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Huh?" Akane wondered.  
  
"Just wait here." Ryoga ran as fast as he could.  
  
"What would that be?" she thought.  
  
*END OF FLASKBACK*  
  
"I've already waited and waited and waited for three hours," she exclaimed.  
  
Then, suddenly, she saw a shadow in the darkness. It was holding a bucket.  
  
"Don't come any nearer!!! I know martial arts! I'll kick you."  
  
When the dark figure reached a brighter face, "Hey!" "Ryoga!!!" Akane exclaimed in surprise, "I've been waiting here for three hours! Where have you been and what are you doing with that bucket with water?"  
  
"You don't know where and what I've been through to go to the town square and get water from the fountain," he exclaimed while catching his breath.  
  
" Ryoga, the town square and the fountain are just a block away from here!" Akane said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryoga said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay," Akane said while giggling. "At least you didn't let me wait for three days and nights like when you were kids with Ranma. You let him wait that long in the vacant lot at the back of your house. You came on the fourth day and found nobody there." They both laughed.  
  
Ryoga's face suddenly turned serious. " Akane."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ryoga's heart started skipping fast. "Akane, would you love me if."  
  
"If what?" she asked.  
  
"Here it goes." he thought.  
  
Then, he poured the water from the bucket to himself. "~grunt, grunt~"  
  
"P-Chan!!!" Akane exclaimed in surprise. "Ryoga. If you were P-Chan? YOU are P-Chan???" P-Chan nodded. "But how???" Akane asked in confusion. "You also went to Jusenkyo?" P-Chan nodded again. "How did you get there? How did you fall into the spring?"  
  
P-Chan looked sad. He knew that this would happen. yes, he expected it. He expected that Akane would not love him for being a black piglet when poured with cold water. " Good thing this kettle comes handy." Akane then poured the hot water to P-Chan and then he became his normal self again, Ryoga. "Now, could you answer my questions?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hn." Ryoga replied.  
  
"But first," she said, "get dressed." Ryoga blushed furiously.  
  
After dressing up, Ryoga narrated everything. He told about his challenge to Ranma, the red-haired girl and the panda chasing each other, and how he was almost cooked the first time he became a black piglet. He told everything. "It was very had keeping it from you, Akane." Ryoga said, "But. but I loved being P-Chan because I'm close to you whenever I'm P-Chan and Ryoga has no chance of being as close as P-Chan to your heart." Ryoga added as he feels that his eyes are starting to form tears. "I can't stand it. I know you can't love me because I can turn into a black piglet." Now, tears freely flowed in his cheeks. "I think that this is worse than having a fiancée that turns into a girl."  
  
"But now Ryoga," Akane exclaimed, "you could be even closer to me than P- Chan. you're now my boyfriend." She then smiled.  
  
"You. you still love me in spite of. in spite of."  
  
Akane silenced him with a kiss. "Yes, darling. I love you for whoever you are or whatever you become."  
  
Ryoga was so overwhelmed that he hugged the kissed Akane. "I love you, Akane." he exclaimed.  
  
"I love you too, Ryoga." she replied.  
  
"Thank you, Akane."  
  
A/N: Hey there. tnx to those who reviewed. sk8terboi, hehehe. don't worry. One day, I'll be energetic enough. tnx 4 the comment. hehehe. Rockie1, hehehe!!! Don't worry. At the end TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS. hehehe. tnx to those who reviewed. To others there, please R&R. njoy. c",) 


	4. ChApTeR tHrEe

CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N:  
Here's the third chapter of my fic. As usual, please R&R. By the way, I forgot to mention in my first A/N that this fic is dedicated to the one and only WolverGrim. Please read his fics. They're magnificent. Now, on with the fic.  
  
It was another usual morning at the Tendo's residence. Oh, yes! Another usual morning where lots of unusual things happen.  
  
"YOU DIRTY OLD FREAK!!!"  
  
"Hehehe!!! Catch me if you can."  
  
"Darn you!"  
  
"OH! Good morning Ranma. good morning grandpa.! Have fun in doing your morning exercise. Breakfast is almost ready," Kasumi said when she saw the two running up and down the house.  
  
"Another usual morning." Soun exclaimed.  
  
Genma nodded.  
  
Finally, Ranma managed to catch Happousai. "Darn you, you old pervert! You poured cold water and tried to let me wear this lingerie while I was asleep!!!" she exclaimed in an angry manner.  
  
"But. but aren't you going to pity an old man that's almost dying?"  
  
Happousai asked while his eyes are forming (crocodile) tears.  
  
"Die you old man!!!"  
  
Ranma shouted and kicked him causing him to fly out of the house.  
  
She hurriedly ran into the kitchen, got a kettle with hot water and poured some into her head. "Whew! Now I could eat," he exclaimed and walked toward the dining room. "Good morning everybody! What's for." he freezes from where he is recently standing as he saw something. something that hurt him so much.  
  
"Open your mouth," Akane said.  
  
The recipient of the food opens his mouth and munches the food Akane gave.  
  
"There," she said, "Ryoga, open it again."  
  
"Could anybody explain why Ryoga is here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, he slept here last night and Akane invited him to eat breakfast here," Kasumi explained.  
  
"Is that so? And where did he sleep?" Ranma said while raising one of his brows and with a tone somewhat filled with jealousy.  
  
"In my room." Akane exclaimed, "and at my bed," she added. "We slept there together."  
  
"WHAT?!!" everybody except Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Ryoga stayed in one place furiously blushing.  
  
"But. but." Soun said, uncertain of what to add.  
  
"And why the hell will he sleep together with you in your room and at your bed?" Ranma asked angrily.  
  
"Well," Akane exclaimed with a tone full of pride, "because he's my boyfriend!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" everybody shouted in surprise.  
  
Ryoga's face completely turned into a tomato.  
  
"But how about your fiancée?" Soun and Genma asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, you still have a fiancée!" Nabiki exclaimed.  
  
"Akane." Ryoga started.  
  
"No, darling. Let me be the one to explain." Akane said then faced everybody. "We didn't decide it. It was only our parent's decision."  
  
"That means. Kasumi started.  
  
"That means our engagement's cancelled." Akane exclaimed.  
  
"But, how about the heir of the Anything- Goes Style Martial Arts School Dojo?" Genma asked and still in the state of shock.  
  
"I didn't want it anyway!" Ranma shouted, "And who the hell would be proud enough to brag that he has a fiancée that is uncute, unsexy, has no waist and a bitch?"  
  
"And who wants a fiancée that's irresponsible, insensitive and cheap like you?" Akane answered back.  
  
"Well I'm glad that my suffering's over!" he shouted.  
  
"It's not only you who's happy." she exclaimed.  
  
"Enough you two, ENOUGH!" Ryoga said.  
  
"Oh, and congratulations," Ranma said, facing to Ryoga, tears already rolling in his cheeks, "you got what you want. I'm so happy for you." then he turned back and walked away.  
  
"Ranma." Ryoga said, starting to stand up.  
  
"Darling, let's continue eating," Akane exclaimed, stopping Ryoga. "Don't mind that person," she added.  
  
"Ranma, you haven't eaten your breakfast," Kasumi said.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to school now. Bye!" Ranma said in a low, sad voice.  
  
"Ranma." Kasumi thought.  
  
"Let's go to the dojo and talk Saotome-kun," Soun exclaimed.  
  
"Ok." Genma replied.  
  
The two stood up and walked down to the dojo.  
  
"So, how did this relationship start?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well." Ryoga started.  
  
"1,000 Yen!!!" Akane suddenly yelled.  
  
"Darn it!!!" Nabiki said snapping her finger.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Darn that Ryoga!!! Darn that Akane!!!" Ranma said to himself while crying and running to the school. "Why is life so unfair?! Curse them! Curse this life!!!" Ranma shouted regardless of the students looking at him. He didn't give a damn. He quietly went to his classroom.  
  
"Wow. Ranma is tremendously early today!" one of his classmates commented.  
  
"Yeah! But where's Akane?"  
  
"Look, he's quietly sitting there."  
  
"And look, he's eyes are puffy!"  
  
Ranma overheard their conversation but didn't care. "S***! Who the hell are they?" he thought, "They don't even know how I feel." Tears started to fall again in the boy's cheeks.  
  
"Whatever the reason, I feel that he's tremendously hurt." a classmate said.  
  
"Yeah! He doesn't cry like that in public."  
  
"Would you just stop murmuring about my Ran-chan?" a voice from behind them was heard.  
  
"Ukyo." they exclaimed and gave way for her to go near Ranma in order to comfort him.  
  
"Why are you crying? Did you and Akane fight?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied, "it's different this time."  
  
"Could I help?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just wanna be alone right now," he replied to Ukyo.  
  
"Just call me whenever you feel like talking. I'll just be around, Ran- chan."  
  
There sat Ranma, alone. He hears only murmurs. Murmurs about what happened to him, why he's acting like this. They were talking about him. He didn't care. As he is sitting in his seat, crying continuously, he sang a sad melody from his heart.  
  
|Kaze ga Yose ta Kotoba ni | |Oyoi da Kokoro | |Kumo ga Hakobu Ashita ni | |Hazu n da Koe | |Tsuki ga Yureru Kagami ni | |Furue ta Kokoro | |Hoshi ga Nagare Kobore ta | |Yawarakai Namida | |Suteki da ne | |Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara | |Iki tai yo | |KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka | |Sono mune | |Karada azuke | |Yoi ni magire | |Yumemiru | |Kaze wa Tomani Kotoba wa | |Yasashii Maboroshi | |Kumo wa Yabure Ashita wa | |Tooku no Koe | |Tsuki ga Nijimu Kagami wo | |Nagare ta Kokoro | |Hoshi ga Yurete Kobore ta | |Kaku se nai Namida | |Suteki da ne | |Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara | |Iki tai yo | |KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka | |Sono Kao | |Sotto furete | |Asa ni tokeru | |Yumemiru* |  
  
~Clap, clap, clap~ Everybody in the room gave him a round of applause.  
  
Ranma was surprised to hear his classmates clap.  
  
"Saotome has a wonderful voice."  
  
"Yeah, full of emotions!" his classmates commented.  
  
"Ran-chan," Ukyo exclaimed, "we've known each other since childhood, but I didn't know you could sing."  
  
Ranma wiped away the tears in his eyes and smiled. "Me too," he said. "I didn't know I could sing."  
  
"Saotome could sing.?" A voice was heard near the door. "When it comes to singing, nobody could beat Furinkan High's Blue Lightning, Tatewaki Kuno!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" a voice again was heard on the other side of the class.  
  
"To those who heard Ranma sing, please pay 500 yen."  
  
"We have to pay?" Ranma's classmates grouched.  
  
"Nabiki." Ranma said in surprise. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh," Nabiki answered, "I was just passin' by and heard you singing. I thought it could be a source of income. Hey, I could produce a concert, RANMA, THE NEW BALLADEER! What do you think?"  
  
"Why you!!!"  
  
"Ranma's back to his own self again," a classmate said.  
  
" Glad he's okay." Ukyo replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Kuno is singing elsewhere in the room. "And now, the end is near."  
  
"Damn you! Just shut up!" an irritated girl classmate of Ranma said and punched Kuno causing him to fly out of the school into the high skies.  
  
"Excuse me." a somewhat familiar voice said, "Hey, why's our room crowded?" asked that person.  
  
Ranma stopped answering back Nabiki and went back to his chair. "Akane." he murmured.  
  
"And why's everybody staring at me?" she asked in confusion. "Oh! Hey, Ryoga," she called, "Come here, you'll be a sit-in student starting today until you get settled, okay?"  
  
Ranma was shocked.  
  
"Okay," Ryoga answered, smiling.  
  
Akane smiled and hugged Ryoga.  
  
Ranma was so hurt that he stood up and went near Akane.  
  
Everybody was staring at them.  
  
"Damn you," he exclaimed, full of anger, "and you have the nerve to do such thing in public!"  
  
"The hell you care," Akane answered, "he's my boyfriend."  
  
Everybody in class was surprised with Akane's statement.  
  
"Akane. Ranma. stop it!" Ryoga said.  
  
"No, darling, just stay there. I could handle this situation." Akane said.  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked, "Then handle this!" he said then slapped Akane hard in the face that caused her to fall in the floor.  
  
"Akane." her girl classmates said then went near her.  
  
"Why you!!!" Ryoga said then held grip of Ranma's shirt and is about to punch the pigtailed boy.  
  
"Go ahead! Punch me Ryoga!" Ranma shouted as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Show them how much you hate me! Show them how much you hate me, Ryoga!"  
  
Ryoga knew that Ranma loves him and he knows that the things that happened lately shocked him a lot. He saw how sad Ranma's eyes are. His face of anger turned into a face of pity. He loosened his grip in Ranma's shirt and let him go.  
  
Ranma fell into the floor, still crying. "Ryoga, why?" Ranma asked while punching Ryoga's legs lightly, "Ryoga why? Why can't you love me?"  
  
The whole class was again surprised in what Ranma stated.  
  
"Because," Ryoga started, "Because I love Akane Tendo!" Ryoga said, went near Akane then kissed her.  
  
When Ranma saw this, he stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Ranma!" Ukyo shouted. "I hope you're happy now!" Ukyo said to Akane and then ran to chase Ranma.  
  
Everybody started murmuring.  
  
"Hey, you heard that?" said one.  
  
"Uh-huh. And Ranma loves Ryoga, eh?" said another.  
  
"So, the engagement's over?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"That Ranma. I'm disgusted!"  
  
"DANM YOU ALL!!! JUST MIND YOUR OWN LIFE!!!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ranma continued running until he reached the cherry blossom where he and Ryoga talked last night. "Darn that Akane!" he said as he sat underneath the sakura. "Darn them all!!!" Ranma shouted as he punched the ground.  
  
"Ran-chan!!!" someone called while running towards the same place where Ranma is.  
  
"Ucchan?" Ranma thought.  
  
"Why did you run knowing that you still have classes to catch?" she asked.  
  
"I just can't stand them, Ucchan." Ranma replied.  
  
"Ryoga and Akane?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But why? I don't understand."  
  
"I love Ryoga, Ucchan."  
  
"But I thought he was your rival."  
  
"He WAS my rival. Since then, my feelings changed." Ranma explained, "I know he has a bad sense of direction and all, but."  
  
"You love him in spite of that?" Ukyo said.  
  
"Yeah. But he loves someone else."  
  
"And that someone's Akane right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma replied.  
  
"But, Ran-chan, does this mean that."  
  
"No, Ucchan. I'm not gonna do girly stuff nor will I like my girl form. It's just that I love him."  
  
"Well, this means I have to cancel our engagement too, Ran-chan," she exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Ranma asked, "So this means you hate me now because I love a guy?"  
  
"No," Ukyo replied. "I just don't want to see my Ran-chan sad. I'll cancel our engagement to help you get the one you truly love." she exclaimed then smiled.  
  
"Ucchan." Ranma said then hugged Ukyo.  
  
"It's okay, Ran-chan, it's okay." she said as she closed her eyes and shed a tear. She had no choice but to let go of the boy he once loved. She would rather help that boy get the heart of the one he truly loves.  
  
Suddenly, both heard an involuntary stomach growling.  
  
"What the." Ukyo reacted.  
  
"Oops," Ranma exclaimed, wiping his tears away, "I haven't eaten dinner last night and breakfast a while ago because of the recent events."  
  
"Don't worry," Ukyo exclaimed, "I, Ucchan, the pancake expert, will cook for Ran-chan am extra-special Ucchan Japanese style pancake!" She took out her equipments and started cooking.  
  
"Ucchan, I'm famished!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Anything for you, Ran-chan."  
  
"Oh! Ucchan,. Could you do me a small favor?" Ranma asked, "Pleeeeease."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
*Suteki da ne is the title of the song there. I don't own it. It's the theme song for the Final Fantasy X game. Hehehe!!! It's sentimental. If you want the English translation, just e-mail me and I'll send it to you.  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey there. sk8terboi nd WolverGrim, tnx for supporting me. Don't  
worry, I won't close this fic down and do my best to improve this fic.  
Tnx. c",) I won't let you guys down. To others, please R&R. or if u  
don't have a fanfiction.net account, please do e-mail me. c",) 


	5. ChApTeR fOuR

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N:  
Fourth chapter is in!!! Please do the usual R-ing and R-ing.!!! c",)  
  
"RANMA!!!" the sound of Genma's voice trembled the whole Tendo's residence. "Ranma, where do you think you're going?" Genma asked upon seeing Ranma packing up all his clothes.  
  
"Pop, you know what happened, the recent events." he replied.  
  
"Which? When I ate your sweet bun at yesterday's breakfast?" the father of the pigtailed boy asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But which?" Genma asked, confused.  
  
"Pop, you are aware that Akane and Ryoga are now a couple," Ranma said while Genma is nodding, "and that means that my engagement with Akane is all over."  
  
"So what?" he asked.  
  
"Pop, don't you get it?" Ranma asked angrily, "Pop, we have no right to be freeloaders anymore now that we have no connection with the Tendo's."  
  
"I understand," Genma replied, "But Soun and I are long-time friends and a while ago, we talked. He told me that we could still stay here even though your engagement with Akane is over," he explained.  
  
"You could stay here pop. But, I'm fed up of being a freeloader in this house. I'm going now. Are you coming?" Ranma asked.  
  
A splash of water was heard. Ranma is now facing his dad's PANDA side. The creature flashed a sign saying, "You don't have enough money to support both our stomachs," and then, the panda flipped the sign to the other side. It wrote, "I'm happy being a freeloader here."  
  
"If that's what you want," Ranma replied. "Bye."  
  
Ranma walked his way downstairs and before leaving, went to Soun, sitting in the living room, looking at the sky.  
  
"Mr. Tendo," the boy called.  
  
"Huh.?" Soun looked at Ranma.  
  
"I just want to thank you for everything you've done to me," he said, "Thank you for your hospitality and sorry because I couldn't do anything to repay it." Ranma picked his bags, bowed for respect and left.  
  
"Ranma." Soun said but Ranma had already went out the door, "you should've brought your father with you. Oh, well." he said then sighed.  
  
On his way out of the main gate, Ranma saw Kasumi. From the looks of it, Kasumi just came home from the market where she bought the ingredients needed for their dinner.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," she exclaimed, "Where are you going to?"  
  
"I'm gonna find somewhere else to live," he replied.  
  
"You aren't going to have dinner with us?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Thanks anyway, Kasumi. for everything." Ranma replied then put his bags down for a while then kissed Kasumi's right hand. Kasumi blushed and then Ranma took his bags and left.  
  
"Ranma," Kasumi shouted, "Take care!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Akane and Ryoga are heading home.  
  
"So, how did classes go, darling?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, so far, it's too hard to understand 'coz I don't know your previous lessons." he answered.  
  
They continued walking but only silence prevailed.  
  
"Akane," Ryoga said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Akane, aren't you hurt or anything about what Ranma did to you?" he asked.  
  
"No. What the hell I care about that damn transvestite?" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"But. Akane, you loved him, right?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I loved him. but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Never mind! Darling, what matters now is that I love you, okay?"  
  
"Okay." he answered back with a tone of uncertainty, then put his arms on Akane's shoulder.  
  
"Let's hurry home." Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Darling, I'm kindda hungry. Let's have a snack," he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! There's Ucchan's. Let's eat there." Akane said.  
  
"But." Ryoga said, trying to feel his pockets, anticipating to find couple of coins or any amount of money.  
  
"Don't worry," Akane said, "It's my treat."  
  
They held hands and went inside Ucchan's.  
  
"Good afternoon," Ukyo greeted, "Welcome to Ucchan's!"  
  
"Hi Ukyo!" Akane greeted.  
  
"Oh, you." Ukyo said like not minding them.  
  
"Ukyo, could we have two special orders please," Akane said.  
  
"Oh, sure." Ukyo said lifelessly, "Just wait a while."  
  
Ukyo was doing their pancakes when suddenly,  
  
"Ucchan, I'm already here."  
  
And then, the person entered the restaurant.  
  
Akane and Ryoga were surprised.  
  
"Oh, Ran-chan," Ukyo said, "You brought all your things?" she asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Ranma replied.  
  
"Oh," Akane butted in, "So you're tired of being a freeloader in our home so you decided to be another one in somebody else's home."  
  
"Akane," Ryoga said, trying to stop her.  
  
"Akane, you're being so rude," Ukyo said.  
  
"Don't, Ukyo," Ranma said, "This is our fight. I don't want you to be included in it." he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the reason why I didn't want to stay any longer at your house is mainly because I don't want to be a freeloader anymore, now that our darn engagement is over." Ranma explained, "But that's not all," he added, "I wanna get out of your home because I'm so tired of living everyday of my life seeing a lady with no waist, who's uncute, and unsexy. Such a pain to my sight!" he said angrily.  
  
"But at least the one who has no waist, who's uncute, and unsexy is a LADY, not a transvestite!" she answered back.  
  
"Well, at least I know how to cook."  
  
"Girly thing!"  
  
"You don't know how to do so and you must be ashamed 'coz everyday, Ryoga will try to bare with your lousy dishes."  
  
"At least I'm a girl!"  
  
Because of Ranma's anger, he took a bucket of water out and poured it to him.  
  
"At least I can become a girl!" Ranma exclaimed, "But you, Akane, you could never change your tomboyish attitude!"  
  
"But I'm a REAL girl!" she replied.  
  
"At least I'm not a whore like you!!!" Ranma said angrily.  
  
"You two, stop!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"Let's go home, darling." Akane exclaimed, "I won't waste my time talking nonsense!"  
  
She pulled Ryoga's hand and before completely leaving, kissed Ryoga in front of Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"WHORE!!!" Ranma shouted and angrily shut the door of Ukyo's restaurant.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ucchan." she said, facing Ukyo.  
  
"It's okay," Ukyo replied, "Just don't mind her."  
  
"Wait," Ranma exclaimed, "It smells like something's burning."  
  
"S***! The pancakes!" Ukyo said then hurriedly ran and took the burnt pancakes out of the cooking board with the aid of her spatula.  
  
"Ucchan, why are your pancakes shaped like bombs?" he asked. Ranma already managed to find a kettle and poured some hot water to himself.  
  
"Oh." Ukyo said then giggled. "Ran-chan, my pancakes respond to my emotions," she explained.  
  
"Uh-huh, that means?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That means that time, I was so angry seeing the two of them that I wanted to explode!" she replied angrily.  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Ran-chan!" Ukyo said, pinching his cheeks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's move your things."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go upstairs."  
  
"Ucchan, will I stay in your room?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"You'll stay at the extra room directly in front of mine."  
  
The two went upstairs and reached the door of the room that Ranma is going to occupy.  
  
"Here is the room where you'll stay, Ran-chan." Ukyo said then opened the door.  
  
Then, a loud scream was heard all throughout the restaurant. "SPIDERS!!! SPIDERS!!!" Ukyo shouted then took out her big spatula and started squishing the tiny creatures.  
  
"Ucchan." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," Ukyo said while panting, "I'm sorry Ran-chan. This room hasn't been occupied, ever."  
  
"Yeah. But good thing there's a bed in here and it has a closet." he replied, "I could see millions of cobwebs hangin' around this room."  
  
"Look's like we have lots of cleaning to do, Ran-chan."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "lots of cleaning." 


	6. ChApTeR fIvE

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A/N:  
Hello there!!! Chapter five is in!!! Well, I've not been updating lately 'coz I'm always busy doing schoolwork. Good thing I had some free time to update. Well, enjoy and do the usual R-ing & R-ing!  
  
"Darn that Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Cool down, darling," Ryoga told her.  
  
Both of them were walking home.  
  
"Who wouldn't be pissed off when somebody calls you a whore?"  
  
"Darling." Ryoga said then wrapped his arms around Akane. "I don't care as long as I know that I love you."  
  
"Ryoga." Akane said, "Yeah, you're right! C'mon, let's hurry or we'll be late for dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Ryoga said, "I'm starved 'coz we didn't eat the pancakes that you ordered in Ucchan's."  
  
"And we even forgot to pay."  
  
Both of them laughed and walked their way home holding each other's hand. When the two reached Akane's house.  
  
"We're home!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Akane, Ryoga," Kasumi said, "Dinner is ready. Just come to the dining room already."  
  
"Let's go, darling." she said to Ryoga.  
  
They both went to the dining room and both of them sat.  
  
"Itadamikasu," everybody explained then started eating.  
  
Everybody ate silently. Mr. Saotome that usually blabs a lot during mealtime is unusually silent while eating.  
  
"There's something missing," Akane thought, "Ranma."  
  
"Akane," Soun said, breaking the long silence. "Did you know that Ranma has moved out of our house.?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, dad," she replied, "I am fully aware of it because he moved to Ucchan's place. Ryoga and I were supposed to eat a snack at Ucchan's then he came carrying his bags." she narrated.  
  
"Supposed to eat a snack?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yeah. supposed to eat." Akane replied, "When I saw him, I was so angry about that incident in the classroom that I told him painful words. "  
  
"But what made you leave?" Genma asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just that I lost my appetite and I told Ryoga that it's better eating at home," she replied. But, the word Ranma said kept swirling around her head, "Whore. Whore. WHORE!!!" "Please excuse me but I'm having a headache," Akane said and left.  
  
"Akane." Ryoga exclaimed then followed her.  
  
"Akane, Ryoga, you haven't finish your food yet." Kasumi exclaimed.  
  
"Weird things are happening in this house nowadays." Happousai exclaimed while Genma and Soun nodded. "Good thing I have a new collection," he said then showed them the new bra that he got.  
  
"THAT'S MINE!!!" Nabiki shouted hysterically. "The hell with you, grandpa!!!"  
  
"Well. since Akane has a boyfriend, I guess I'll be starting collecting your brassiers, Nabiki-chan!" Happousai exclaimed then gave out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Darn you, you old freak!!! You never respected Akane when she had a fiancée!" Nabiki exclaimed, trying to catch Happousai.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In Akane's room.  
  
"Akane," Ryoga said, sitting in the floor, "why did you leave suddenly?" he asked, looking at Akane.  
  
Akane, at first didn't reply. She was silently sitting in her bed, and trying to evade Ryoga's stare. "Because, when I heard them say Ranma's name, I couldn't help but think of the word he called me."  
  
"Why? Because you still love him?" Ryoga asked then clenched his fist.  
  
"No, Ryoga! It's because I was humiliated, okay?! What if you were in my place then you were called a whore by a person who loves your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, he wouldn't shouted it out loud if you didn't kiss me in front of him," Ryoga answered, "You are fully aware that he loves me a lot and that he's hurt because he knew about our relationship then after that, in front of him, you kissed me? Hell, Akane!"  
  
"Wait a while, who's side are you on?" Akane asked.  
  
Ryoga wasn't able to reply.  
  
"I should've known it," Akane exclaimed, "You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Akane, I was just stressing out something you did that was not right," he explained, "Everything could be done at a specific place and time. What you did a while ago was against the rule! Don't think that when I'm pointing out something wrong in what you do, it means that I don't love you. I want you to bring out the best in you, Akane. And by doing this, it means that I love you and that I really care for you."  
  
Akane was too stunned to speak to what Ryoga just said.  
  
"Akane." Ryoga said, drawing near to Akane, thinking that something was wrong in what he said.  
  
"Ryoga." she finally said, "Ryoga I'm sorry!" Akane exclaimed as tears fell in her eyes and she hugged Ryoga, causing both of them to fall in the floor. "Ryoga, I'm sorry if I'm too narrow-minded. From now on, I'll do my best to change my bad attitudes. I'm really sorry for what I did in Ucchan's," she exclaimed, still crying.  
  
"Darling, that's okay.I love you a lot, that's why." Ryoga replied.  
  
"Oh darling!!!" Akane said then embraced Ryoga tightly and then kissed him.  
  
After the kiss, Ryoga exclaimed, "Darling, if you mind, I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh!" Akane exclaimed then loosened her embrace.  
  
"I love you, Akane."  
  
"I love you too, Ryoga."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, at Ukyo's place.  
  
"Whew! At last, we've managed to clean this room!" Ranma exclaimed, tired but proud of the accomplishment that he and Ukyo had done. He turned to Ukyo and saw her lying on the floor. "Ucchan!" Ranma exclaimed as he hurriedly went to Ukyo.  
  
"Too. many. spiders." she murmured.  
  
"Wait a while here. I'll get you something a drink." Ranma said.  
  
"Wait!" Ukyo said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"All this cleaning made me hungry. I'll make us some dinner, Ran-chan. What would you like?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." he replied.  
  
"Would pancakes do, Ran-chan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go down together. You take the drinks while I'll make us some pancakes, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Both Ukyo and Ranma got down and Ukyo started to make pancakes while Ranma went to the refrigerator to get them something to drink. But, as he was doing so, something gazed in his mind. "Why is she still calling me Ran- chan? And why am I still calling her Ucchan? We have no affection anymore. Well, if we started calling each other Ran-kun and Ukyo-san, it could be fine. But, damn, it sounds terrible! Well, I think it would be better to keep what we call each other."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Ukyo called.  
  
"Okay, wait a while. I'm just choosing what to drink. Which would you like, Ucchan?" he asked.  
  
"It's up to you." So Ranma just grabbed any drink for Ukyo and ran to the restaurant. Both of them sat in a nearby table and said, "Itadakimasu."  
  
The two ate quietly, each having each thinking of different matters until Ukyo broke the silence. "Ran-chan, isn't it strange why I still call you Ran-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked, pretending not to be aware of THAT fact.  
  
"You know, I broke our engagement and I think I should not be calling you Ran-chan anymore. But it's a better sound to the ears than me calling you Ran-kun and you calling me Ukyo-san. You know, I could call you Ranma-kun but I prefer Ran-chan better and."  
  
"It's okay," Ranma said cutting Ukyo's speech.  
  
"It's okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Ucchan. We've been calling each other like that since childhood so why would I change that?"  
  
"Ran-chan."  
  
After eating, they washed the dishes and cleaned up the restaurant, completely closed it for the night and continued unpacking all of Ranma's things. At one and a half hours, they've managed to settle all of Ranma's things; all his clothes in the cabinet and a new set of bed sheet have been placed in the bed.  
  
"Wow! It looks as good as new!" Ukyo said, amazed in their accomplishment.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Ucchan." Ranma said then sat at his bed, and suddenly, his face looking sad.  
  
"What's wrong, Ran-chan?" Is it about what happened a while ago? About what Akane said?" Ranma didn't reply.  
  
He was silent for a while. "Ucchan, is it true that whatever you see in the future cannot be changed?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you ask that?" Ukyo asked back, then she went to sit near Ranma in his bed.  
  
"Well," he started, "one night, I had a dream that the springs in Jusenkyo will dry up. So, I woke pop up and told him that maybe we could borrow Happousai's magic mirror and travel back to the past. We were very close to getting that mirror but that darn old freak woke up and instead of going to the past, we landed in the future instead. And, at the Tendo residence, I saw something that hurt me a lot," Ranma exclaimed as tears started falling down from his eyes.  
  
"Ran-chan." Ukyo exclaimed, embracing the crying pigtailed martial artist, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Ucchan, I saw that Akane and Ryoga are already happily married and had children. At. At that time, I really didn't know how to react, Ucchan. I. I wanted to get out of that place. I wanted to think that it's all a bad dream. but. but I think what I saw in the future has already begun, Ucchan. And. and I don't want it happen because I want Ryoga to spend all his life with me and mine with him." he said, burrowing his head deeper in Ukyo's embrace.  
  
"Don't worry, Ran-chan," Ukyo said, brushing his hair, "I believe that what destiny unites, life divides. this is just a test to prove your love for Ryoga. Just stay strong and, who knows, in the end, you'll both live happily ever after." she said, lifting Ranma's face and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ucchan. I'll be strong. I'll hold on."  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
To: Kia Vail-Kagami- Hehehe!!! Don't worry!!! I'll save Ryoga from the clutches of Akane!!!  
  
To: sk8ter boi- Well, I have two guesses.  
  
You reeeeeeeeeeeeally like the song "Suteki Da Ne". You liked the scene where Ranma slapped Akane Did I get it correct.? c",) And thanks for supporting my fic. Luv yah!!!  
  
To: Ryo-Wolf- Man, I'm terribly sorry so I'm making this public apology. It wasn't me who left that point of view in your review. It was my brother. I was depressed 'coz I got my first critic. He's the one who inputs my fic in MS Word, and he posts them in Fanfiction.net. Therefore, he knows my e-mail add and password. He told me he'll do something about that critic but I didn't know it woul be that offending. Pal, I'm sorry for what he's done. He's always tactless. Anyways, I know what he did was annoying. That's why I wanna say a big GOMENASAI. 


	7. ChApTeR SiX

CHAPTER SIX  
  
A/N:  
  
Extra LONG chapter... Please enjoy and R&R... I hope you find it interesting...  
  
"Oh, there he is..." one of Ranma's classmates exclaimed as Ranma and Ukyo are approaching the classroom.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Ranma greeted as cheerfully as he could, pretending nothing happened yesterday.  
  
Usually, someone would greet him back or at least, someone would smile. But instead, everybody was staring at him while he was walking to his seat.  
  
"Don't mind them Ran-chan," Ukyo told Ranma before sitting at her own seat.  
  
"Thanks, Ucchan... I think you shouldn't be involved at this anymore." Ranma went to his seat trying not to mind the people around him staring and murmuring. Though he sat down quietly, without saying a word, he could still hear his classmates murmuring.  
  
Ranma felt small, helpless. Yes, he could pick a fight with anyone there and win. But, he surely couldn't handle people who are murmuring about him, spreading nasty rumors, or those backstabbing him.  
  
He suddenly put his head down against the arm of his chair, covered his face with his arms and started weeping.  
  
Upon seeing this, others stopped...but certainly, others didn't, "Oh! What a crybaby he is!!! Crying like a girl..." one of his classmates teased while everybody laughed.  
  
"Darn you all!" Ukyo shouted and stood up from her seat, "You have no right Ran-chan because the incident yesterday. Shit! You don't even know how it started or even what the hells happening so if you're just gonna add insult to the injury, just shut up and mind your own business. You completely have no right to judge him..."  
  
"Stop it, Ucchan..." Ranma said, his head still covered by his arms.  
  
"But, Ranma, they're..."  
  
"It's okay, Ucchan... Why should I care about what they say? As long as I know that I didn't offend them, I'm gonna be alright...  
  
The can say anything they want to say  
Try to bring me down  
But I will not allow  
Anyone to succeed hanging clouds over me  
  
And they can try how to make me feel  
That I don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
In what I believe or lose faith in my dreams  
  
'Coz there, there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
Oh, they can try but they can't take that away from me...  
  
Oh they, they can do anything they want to you  
If you let them in  
But they will never win  
If you cling to your pride  
And just push them aside  
  
See I, I have learned there's an inner peace I own  
Something in my soul  
That they cannot possess  
So I won't be afraid  
And the darkness will fade  
  
'Coz there, there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
Oh, they can try but they can't take that away from me...  
  
No, they can't take this  
Precious love I'll always have inside me  
Certainly the Lord will guide me  
Where I need to go...  
  
Oh, they can say anything they want to say  
Try to bring me down  
But I won't face the ground  
I will rise steadily  
Sailing out of their reach  
  
Oh Lord, they do try how to make me feel  
That I don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
In what I believe  
Or lose faith in my dreams  
  
'Coz there, there's a light in me  
That shines brightly...  
  
Yes, they can try  
But they can't take that away from..."  
  
"RAN-CHAN, I'VE GOT A BRILLIANT IDEA!!!!" Ukyo shouted before Ranma could sing the last word of the song.  
  
"Huh? And why suddenly so excited Ucchan?" Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, never mind them!!! I've got a brilliant idea!"  
  
"What idea?" he asked.  
  
Ukyo smirked and went in front of their classroom. "Everybody listen up," she exclaimed.  
  
Ukyo called the attention of those who have been listening to Ranma singing, those minding their own business, and those probably absent- minded, daydreaming or probably sleeping.  
  
"Mina-san, Ucchan's House of Japanese Pancake will have something new in store for you all. Three weeks from now, I invite all of you to visit the new Ucchan's. Don't worry! Everybody that will come on that day will be accommodated and will get free meals. It's a one-day promo only..."  
  
Upon hearing the news, everybody started talking about what's gonna happen to Ucchan's.  
  
"Well, what's that gonna be like?" one of their classmates asked.  
  
"I dunno... but there's no harm in seeing what it's gonna be like. Anyway, the food's absolutely free," another classmate replied.  
  
"Yeah, let's go there three weeks from now..."  
  
Ukyo smirked upon seeing the intensity of curiosity her classmates were showing.  
  
Ranma, though confused, is also excited. "Well, since I live at Ucchan's house, I'm the first one to know what everybody wants to know."  
  
"Oh," Ukyo added, "I forgot to tell you that Ucchan's House of Japanese Pancake will be closed for renovation until the said event will come..."  
  
Then, Ukyo went back to her seat and sat down, saying to herself, "Why didn't I think of this immediately?" and smiled even more, praising her own brilliance.  
  
It was still early early in the morning and the news about Ucchan's renovation of her Pancake House is already widespread. Everybody in the entire school grounds is talking about it. And by this time, Ryoga and Akane arrived in school. They were on their way to their room when curousity struck them.  
  
"Huh? What's everybody talking about?" Akane asked, locking her arms to Ryoga.  
  
"I dunno..." the young martial artist replied, "Let's ask somebody over there..."  
  
The two approached the nearest person.  
  
"Excuse me, what's the fuss all about?" Akane asked.  
  
"Free food!!! FREE FOOD!!! I can't wait three weeks from now!" the person exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"Free food? Three weeks from now?" Akane asked in the state of confusion, "That was so useful that I didn't actually get it."  
  
"Oh, there's Nabiki," Ryoga said, "Let's go ask her."  
  
So, Ryoga and Akane approached Nabiki.  
  
"Sis, what's everybody talking about?" asked Akane.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" the older sister asked the couple.  
  
Ryoga and Akane shook their heads.  
  
"Ukyo will renovate her pancake house and re-open three weeks from now. On that day, food will be free." Nabiki said.  
  
"Is that so?" Akane said.  
  
"Oh, and somebody told me that she mentioned something about a surprise too..." Nabiki added.  
  
"I want to go..." Ryoga exclaimed. "Would you want to go with me, darling?"  
  
"Uh... sure..." she replied, unsure whether to go or not. She still remembers all the things that happened there.  
  
"Wow, thank you, darling!!!" Ryoga exclaimed then smacked Akane in her cheeks.  
  
"Well, if it makes Ryoga happy, it would make me happy too..." Akane thought, smiling.  
  
"Well, thank you for the information, sis..." Akane said.  
  
"Information costs 10 yen..." Nabiki exclaimed opening her palms.  
  
"But..." complained Akane.  
  
"Here..." Ryoga said, handing 10 yen to Nabiki.  
  
"There... Well, I think our relationship will be running in a smooth road if you're obedient, brother-in-law to be..." Nabiki told Ryoga.  
  
"Nabiki!!!" Akane shouted while Nabiki giggled her way to her classroom.  
  
"I think we should be going too..." Ryoga told Akane.  
  
"Yeah..." Akane replied, "Let's go, darling..."  
  
News even reached Cat Restaurant.  
  
"What??!!!" Shampoo exclaimed hysterically. "Is it true?"  
  
"Yes," replied Cologne, "after three weeks, it will re-open."  
  
"No, the other one..."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That Ranma's staying at..."  
  
"Oh, yes! Grandson is staying at Ukyo's place right now," the old female martial artist of the Amazon tribe said, "It's disappointing Shampoo... you didn't make even a single move..."  
  
"But, why would Ranma stay at Ukyo's place? Won't Akane get mad?" the younger martial artist of the Amazon tribe asked in curiosity.  
  
"Shampoo, haven't you heard the news?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head.  
  
"My, granddaughter, you're missing a lot..." Cologne said then released a sigh. "Akane broke up her engagement with Ranma... Ryoga is currently Akane's boyfriend..."  
  
There was a short moment of silence in Cat Restaurant after Cologne told Shampoo about the real deal between Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Shampoo?" Cologne exclaimed, looking at the blank expression on Shampoo's face. "Shampoo??" she called once again.  
  
"YES!!! THIS IS MY CHANCE!!!" Shampoo shouted, full of felicity.  
  
Cologne, that fell from the table she was standing at exclaimed, "That's the spirit! Don't let Ukyo take your husband away from you!"  
  
A/N:  
They said this without even knowing the WHOLE STORY... Hehehe...  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Ranma shouted, already in his room.  
  
"Please Ran-chan... You could do it..."  
  
"But, Ucchan," Ranma exclaimed, "I can't..."  
  
"Ran-chan, you should trust yourself... you should give yourself more confidence..."  
  
"But, Ucchan, why me?" said Ranma while he lay down in his bed.  
  
Ukyo followed and sat the side of Ranma's bed. "It's because I believe in you, Ran-chan. I believe you could do it..." she said, holding the pig-tailed boy's hand.  
  
"Ucchan..." he thought. He could see the trust Ukyo has on him through her eyes. "Ucchan," he exclaimed, "I'll do it... I can do it!!!"  
  
"Oh, Ran-chan!!!" Ukyo exclaimed, smiling. "Thank you, Ran-chan... Thank you..."  
  
Three weeks after...  
  
Everybody came to Ucchan's after school and they were excited to see the appearance of the renovated Pancake House.  
  
The front of the place was covered with a high, black curtain. Each person came because of different reasons.  
  
"Free food! I can't wait for the free food..." some of them exclaimed while they were drooling.  
  
"What's the new concept that Ukyo's going to present? And what's this surprise she's talking about?" others asked in curiosity.  
  
Thus, the moment of truth came.  
  
Ukyo came out from the left wing of the cloth. She was wearing a pink haltered gown, with sleets long enough to flaunt her legs.  
  
"Hello everybody!!! I'm glad you came..." the star for the night exclaimed, "Welcome to the new, and now, spacious Ucchan's..."  
  
Everybody cheered.  
  
"And now, I present to you..." she said while holding the cloth in preparation for pulling it down, "PANCAKE, PLEASE!!! The evolution of Ucchan's Pancake House to Ucchan's Pancake House and Bar!!!!" she exclaimed joyfully, pulling the cloth off, revealing the new LOOK of Ucchan's once Pancake House.  
  
It was styled after a certain bar in Las Vegas and had lots of decorative lights, not to mention a big Japanese Pancake, the symbol of the bar itself placed at the topmost part of the loge "Pancake, PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Wow..." and "Fascinating" were the some of the words that came out from the mouths of some of the people in the crowd.  
  
"Now, now... the space is not enough to accommodate all of you," she exclaimed while some people in the crowd pouted, "But a promise is a promise... Free food will come your way. And..."  
  
Ukyo clapped her hands three times and two men came out, carrying a big, flat LCD screen. They expertly connected this and that, and before the people knew it, the inside of the bar was showcased in the monitor.  
  
"You could watch the whole show that will happen in the stage because tonight, we'll have a surprise performance..." Upon saying this, the monitor showed the stage.  
  
"Sugoi!!! Way to go, Ukyo!!!" exclaimed some people in the crowd. Some gave a hearty applause to express how impressed they are in Ukyo's new concept. And curiosity stuck the others, "Who'll perform in that stage tonight?" they wondered.  
  
"Well, I guess I need to let some of you guys in..." stated Ukyo and opened the doors of the bar.  
  
The bar is truly spacious. Though it only has one floor (because the second floor is where Ukyo, and now, where Ranma also lives), there was a bar- counter, nearly on the right wing of the bar, the stage was placed in front where the instruments were placed, and there are lots of tables, some for two, some for five, and some for a whole bunch.  
  
Ukyo stayed at the door and greeted the people who entered the bar. She spotted lots of classmates but there were some people who stood out among the mob.  
  
"Welcome Furinkan High's Blue Lightning, Tatewaki Kuno!!!" he exclaimed as he entered the bar.  
  
Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Not so fast, brother!" a vaguely familiar voice shouted. Suddenly, the place was surrounded with black roses. "Make way for the Black Rose, Kodachi!" she exclaimed then kicked Kuno out of the way, causing him to bump in one table.  
  
Ukyo sighed some more.  
  
"Please don't cause chaos on the first day of this bar," Ukyo begged.  
  
"Oh, we're not causing chaos..." Kodachi exclaimed, "We're giving life to this bar!!!" Then, she gave off her signature laugh.  
  
"Oh boy! This is going to be one LOOOONG night!" Ukyo thought.  
  
The next customer entered.  
  
"Good evening..." Ukyo greeted cheerfully.  
  
"So I heard that Ranma live in Ucchan's..." said a person very familiar to the owner of the bar.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo. Ranma lives here," answered Ukyo, "Why?"  
  
"You win this time, Ukyo. But Shampoo will get Ranma back and Ranma will marry Shampoo..." As she said so, she flipped her long hair and then walked towards an empty seat.  
  
Then, Ukyo suddenly heard two familiar voices. Slowly, the voices grow louder as they get closer to the entrance of the bar.  
  
"Darling, it's a good thing we came here early..." the voice of the boy said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna end up staying outside... It's too crowded out there," the feminine voice replied.  
  
"Damn!" Ukyo thought.  
  
And then, there entered the two people Ukyo know quite well... one that she pities and one that she despises.  
  
"Congratulations! This place is great, Ukyo..." the girl said, facing Ukyo.  
  
"Oh... oh, thank you, Akane! Glad you made it..." replied Ukyo.  
  
"Wow! I like this place!!! Good thing we didn't get lost..." said Ryoga.  
  
"You were with me, silly!" Akane replied tapping Ryoga's head.  
  
"Yeah..." Ryoga said then wrapped his arm around Akane's shoulder.  
  
"Ahem..." Ukyo interrupted, making the couple blush. "Anyway, thank you for coming, Ryoga," she cheerfully exclaimed.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Anyway, we need to find an unoccupied table. See you later, Ukyo," he exclaimed as Akane and him walked to find so.  
  
"Acting as if nothing happened... What a bitch!!! What a git!!!" Ukyo murmured, pertaining to Akane.  
  
"Oh," Ukyo said noticing something, and faced the crowd left outside, "The bar only has a room left for one person."  
  
Suddenly, it seemed like there was an earthquake. Everybody in the crowd started to look at each other.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!" another FAMILIAR VOICE shouted, "GET AWAY!!! I NEED TO GO WHERE SHAMPOO IS!!!"  
  
The said person was running at an amazing speed that anybody who blocked his way flew away. At last, he reached the entrance of the bar...  
  
"Mousse... what the heck..." said Ukyo  
  
"Is... is Shampoo...here?" the boy with funny eyeglasses asked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes..." Ukyo replied  
  
"Shampoo, where are you???" Mousse shouted as he hurriedly entered the bar, rapidly walking and trying to find the table Shampoo occupied.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I need to close the entrance..." Ukyo murmured to herself.  
  
"Ukyo..." a voice called out.  
  
"Sorry, all tables are already occupied," Ukyo said apologetically, "You could watch at the big screen out there, and food will be served also."  
  
"Please Ucchan..." another voice begged, "I'd rather stand inside as long as I could see Ranma..."  
  
"Mr. Saotome... Mr. Tendo..." Ukyo exclaimed, realizing the voices. She opened the entrance once more.  
  
"Hi Ukyo!!!" Nabiki greeted.  
  
"Congratulations for the success of your new bar, Ukyo..." exclaimed Kasumi.  
  
"Nabiki... Kasumi... You're here too?" Ukyo said in shock. "Come in, come in," she invited.  
  
The four people came and finally, Ukyo shut the main entrance.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't offer you seats... You should've informed me 'coz I reserved seats for you..." Ukyo apologetically said.  
  
"No, no... It's okay. I just wanted to see Ranma..." Genma exclaimed.  
  
"He left our house all of a sudden without even telling where he's going..." Soun added.  
  
"We heard from Akane that he is staying here now," Nabiki said.  
  
"How is he?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Oh, he's doing fine..." Ukyo replied.  
  
"Ucchan, could I see him now?" exclaimed Genma, "I just wanted to apologize to what I said to him last time. After all, he's still my son," he explained.  
  
"Oh... Mr. Saotome, Ranma's... er... busy... um... cooking in the... the kitchen... yeah! Cooking in the kitchen..." explained Ukyo.  
  
"Oh, I see... but could I talk to him later? I mean, if he has no more work to do..." asked the father of the young martial artist.  
  
"Certainly..." replied Ukyo, "But for now, will you excuse me. I have to prepare something."  
  
"Okay... Just do your stuff and don't mind us here, right, Saotome?" Soun asked.  
  
Genma nodded.  
  
"Okay, see you later!" Ukyo cheerfully exclaimed and walked away from them.  
  
"I'm sure he'll talk to you..." Kasumi calmly exclaimed, trying to cheer the dad of Ranma.  
  
"I hope so..." Genma replied.  
  
Suddenly, a waiter carrying glasses of water accidentally bumped Genma that caused the water from the glasses to spill on Genma. The waiter was surprised to see a panda inside the bar.  
  
The panda spoke its unknown language and raised a sign saying, "LOUSY SERVICE!!!"  
  
"You might wanna get out of here before that panda eats you..." Soun told the waiter.  
  
The waiter obediently followed what Soun had said while the panda-form of Mr. Saotome was still complaining.  
  
"Shut up there," exclaimed Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi laughed.  
  
Everybody was enjoying in the bar. Some were busy chatting and some were busy eating his or her free food. The people outside are enjoying as much as the people inside. Then, suddenly...  
  
"Hey! Ukyo walked on to the stage!" somebody from the outside exclaimed as he saw Ukyo do so in the big screen.  
  
Everybody, who was then eating, and chitchatting among each other, payed attention to what the owner of the bar was going to announce.  
  
"Attention, everybody..." she started, "First of all, I want to thank you all for coming to the opening night of PANCAKE PLEASE!!!"  
  
Everybody (including the ones outside) applauded.  
  
"And at the same time, I want to say 'Sorry' because the bar really couldn't accommodate you all..." she continued, "Secondly, I want to tell you that starting tomorrow, food isn't free anymore..."  
  
Some people laughed while some people frowned.  
  
"But," she added, "I won't ever be asking for entrance fees..."  
  
Everybody started clapping again.  
  
"And lastly, a bar isn't a bar when there's no performer, right?" she asked.  
  
"RIGHT!!!" the crowd replied.  
  
"Okay guys, break a leg!!!" Ukyo exclaimed and got off the stage.  
  
The band started filling the stage area and got on their respective instrument, and not to forget, the background vocalists.  
  
As soon as the band was already ready for action, Ukyo came up the stage again, and, in he microphone, said, "And now, presenting our performer for the first night of the club..."  
  
Music started playing and out came the performer.  
  
"RAMNA SAOTOME!!!" exclaimed Ukyo.  
  
The reaction varied. Some clapped, some were shocked, and some seemed not to care.  
  
"Thank you Ucchan," he started, "Good evening everyone!!!" he greeted as he waved his hand to the crowd.  
  
He was supposed to sing a groovy song but someone caught his attention... namely, Ryoga Hibiki.  
  
Ranma turned to the band and told them to change the music.  
  
"This song is dedicated to all hopeless romantics out there..." he exclaimed while looking at Ryoga with a sad expression in his eyes.  
  
Ryoga noticed and gave a faint smile.  
  
Akane also noticed and raised one of her eyebrows while furiously drinking her glass of iced tea.  
  
The young lad drew the microphone near his lips and sang...  
  
"Though the music is sweet  
But the song ain't complete  
Now in my life  
Boy in my life  
Something is missing  
It's a tune  
Yes it's true  
Still there's no me and you  
Here in my life  
Boy in my life  
Something is missing  
  
In my life  
There ain't no melody  
In my life  
There ain't no harmony  
To help me sing a song  
  
All I need is a cue  
While I'm waiting for you here  
In my life  
Boy in my life  
  
You are the melody  
'Cause in my life  
You are the song  
  
In my life  
There ain't no melody  
In my life  
There ain't no harmony  
To help me sing a song  
  
All I need is a cue  
While Im waiting for you here  
In my life  
Boy in my life  
  
You are the melody  
'Cause in my life  
You are the song  
Baby in my life  
You are the song  
You are the melody to me  
Baby in my life  
In my life  
You are the song...  
  
Thank you very much..." Ranma said after his performance.  
  
Everybody applauded, including the numerous people outside the bar.  
  
Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi were also clapping and "Mr. Saotome" flashed a sign saying, "THAT'S MY SON!!!"  
  
But, as an old saying in the show business world goes, "You cannot please everybody." Akane suddenly stood up from her seat and said, "Is this a big joke? C'mon Ryoga... we're going home!"  
  
"But... Akane, the show just started..." Ryoga complained.  
  
"No, Ryoga, we're going home!" she shouted while dragging Ryoga away from his chair.  
  
"Akane, you're being a bitch again!" Ukyo commented.  
  
People started murmuring.  
  
"No, Ucchan..." Ranma said in the microphone, "I'll handle this..."  
  
Upon saying this, he faced the band and murmured something.  
  
Then, facing the crowd, he asked the waiter for a glass of cold water and poured an amount of it to himself.  
  
"Pig-tailed girl!!!" Kuno exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" Kodachi interrupted Kuno who was supposed to get up the stage.  
  
Ranma started counting, "1... 2... 3..." and the music started playing...  
  
"How could this bitch  
I thought I knew  
Turned out to be  
Oh just so cold  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretending not to see the truth  
  
You try to hide  
Your lies disguise  
In living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU WON'T STOP ME...  
  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There ain't no turning back  
I've had enough  
  
Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter..."  
  
"Come on, Ryoga!!! I said let's go home already!!!" Akane furiously yelled then went out of the bar, heading straight home.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry Ukyo... Congratulations again..." Ryoga apologetically said.  
  
Ranma, still on stage, is catching her breath after hitting those high notes. Suddenly, she saw something familiar among the crowd... a PANDA.  
  
So, she went down the stage for a while after instructing the band to keep the people entertained, and went near the panda.  
  
"C'mon... let's talk in my room..." she told her father who's now in panda form.  
  
They walked until they reached the back part of the bar and from there, took the stairs to go to Ranma's room.  
  
Upon reaching the young martial artist's room, the panda took a seat in his son's bed.  
  
"Here..." Ranma said, handing out a kettle containing hot water to his dad after pouring some amount to himself.  
  
The panda poured the remaining contents of the kettle and Genma finally turned back to his original form.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about, pop?" Ranman asked.  
  
"So, this is your room..." Genma exclaimed while his eyes are wandering, exploring the room of his son.  
  
"Yeah..." Ranma replied, "It was an abandoned room before Ukyo and I cleaned it up and made it my room."  
  
"Ranma..." Genma called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm... I'm... really sorry for acting so foolish... I... I realized that after all, you're still my son and... and..." Genma said the went near his son and hugged him, "I'm still your father and I just want what's best for you..."  
  
Ranma never felt this compassion from his father since they stayed in Japan. Thinking about this, Ranma, too, fell in tears and hugged his father back.  
  
"Thanks pop... Thanks for understanding..."  
  
After some while, the two martial artists wiped their tears.  
  
"Pop, I guess I need to go back there... After all, the show must go on..." Ranma told his father.  
  
"Umm... Before that, I have a favor to ask you..."  
  
"What is it, pop?"  
  
"If you have some spare time, please do visit me... Soun says you still have a home waiting for you there..."  
  
"Sure pop... When I have some free time... I promise..."  
  
A/N:  
  
Finally!!!! A new chapter!!! Sorry it took so long... Hope you enjoyed it... Please keep doing the R&R so I may improve my fic... See you next chapter... 


	8. ChApTeR SeVeN

CHAPTER SEVEN

A/N:

Kindda Long chapter… But then, it's not really exciting… But don't worry… The next chapter will be soooooo exciting, I guess… Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to R&R… Hehehe…

Another morning came. It signified another day of hard work at school.

For others, it was all about seat works and pop quizzes.

For the members of the soccer team, it was all about the upcoming regional finals.

But for some other people, it would be all about the struggling of their emotions whenever they see the one they love with someone else, in someone else's embrace.

That's hard work for them…

The battle between their strong desire to be the one in the arms of the one person they truly love and of that strong opposing force that restrains them from doing so—THE WHOLE WORLD!!!

If they oppose that force, they become the antagonist… So, they just need to retain their desire as a desire and never put it into action…

"Great show last night, Ranma!!!" greeted lots of students whom he and Ukyo walked with on their way to school.

"Wow…You're getting lots of fans, Ran-chan," Ukyo exclaimed.

Ranma just laughed at her compliment. He then said, "The credit should go all to you, Ucchan. After all, you were the one who discovered me…"

But just as things were going so well, there are really a couple of people who tend to look at some events in a bad way…

"Oh, there's the one that called Akane a 'bitch'!" some exclaimed.

Some threatened Ranma. "Get ready Saotome… You've gone way too far…"

And, others resorted to discrimination. "Oh, there's Ranma… Hey, are you jealous of Akane because she's a real girl??? And because she has Ryoga???"

"Oh, shut up!!!" Ukyo shouted.

"Ucchan, please don't do that…" Ranma said.

"But, Ranma…" Ukyo said then looked at Ranma's eyes. She could see a pair of sad eyes-- sad eyes that are struggling against the judgmental world. "Okay…I won't do that again," she said.

"Thank you…" Ranma told Ukyo then sighed.

"Ran-chan, aren't you scared?" Ukyo asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, a lot of guys in our school adore Akane. What if those guys joined forces to bring you down?"

"Don't worry, Ucchan," he said confidently, "I didn't study martial arts for nothing… They can come whenever and wherever they want to. I'm ready for them!"

"It's just that I'm worried, Ran-chan." The Japanese hotcake chef, now a bar owner, said and then stopped walking.

Ranma, being a few steps ahead, noticed Ukyo stopped walking and staring at him. He went near to Ukyo and made Ukyo look straight into his eyes.

"I repeat, don't worry…" he exclaimed, "Now, let's get going or else we'll be late."

Ukyo nodded and they both started walking again towards the gate of the school.

But, a few steps before the gate, a bicycle flying from the sky landed right in front of Ranma and Ukyo.

"Ni hao?"

"Shampoo…" Ranma and Ukyo stated in unison.

"What the heck are you doing here???" Ranma asked.

"I want Ranma and Shampoo to meet at the park after Ranma's classes…" the Chinese Amazon said.

"But, Shampoo…" Ranma started.

"I just want to talk about something Ranma," she explained.

Ranma looked at her and saw that her eyes show sadness rather than anger.

"Okay…" replied Ranma, "I'll see you there after my classes."

"Okay then… See you later…" Shampoo exclaimed and, with the aid of her trusty delivery bicycle, left.

"Ranma…Why did you do that???" asked Ukyo.

"I felt that she still doesn't know the truth—the whole truth, at least… I know she wants to make clarifications regarding the real deal between Akane and me. She needs to know it Ucchan. I don't ant her to forever wait in vain for me," he explained.

"Oh, I understand," Ukyo said.

"And besides," Ranma added, "I couldn't think of any other way for her to unblock the entrance to the school. I know she wouldn't let us in not until I say 'yes…'"

"Oh…"

"Hey, Ucchan…" Ranma called.

"Yeah?"

"I think our first class is gonna start soon. I guess we need to run our way up to the third floor…"

"WHAT??? You're gonna make a lady run…?" Ukyo complained, "NO SIR… I won't lose my poise…"

"You leave me no choice…" exclaimed Ranma. He held Ukyo's hand and started running so fast.

"RANMA!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! DON'T GO…TOO FAST!!!!" she shouted.

"I don't wanna be late, Ucchan. Don't worry, it'll only take a short while," he explained.

"I am so not poised!!!"

Before they knew it, they were already in front of the door of their room. To their surprise, the door was closed.

"Are we…late???" Ukyo asked.

"I dunno…" replied Ranma.

"But the door's already closed…"

"Let's sneak in," Ranma suggested then gave off a grin.

"Well, desperate situations call for desperate measures," Ukyo exclaimed, "Let's go…"

Ranma slowly peeked in the room as he carefully slid the door.

Ukyo was watching Ranma and waiting for his "go" signal and then they'd crawl to their seats.

Ranma scanned the room to see where the teacher is. But then, there was neither teacher nor students to be found in the room.

"Hey, the room's empty!!!" he exclaimed then pushed the door to expose the empty room to Ukyo.

To their surprise, confetti fell from nowhere and the classroom they thought was empty wasn't really empty!!!

Out of nowhere, too, their classmates appeared holding a banner that reads, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

After so, their classmates chanted in chorus, "Congratulations for the successful opening night, Ukyo… Congratulations for the great performance, Ranma…"

Then, one of them stepped out of the group and said, "This is our simple way of expressing our gratitude for your hard work and for giving off free meals last night."

"Though some didn't have a chance to get in, we were still properly accommodated and it was like we were as good as inside because of the wide screen monitor…" another exclaimed.

"Yeah…And we promise to support your bar and hang out there whenever we can," said another.

"And, by the way, keep up the good work Ranma… I hope you'll keep on singing for the bar… You're a very good singer!" complemented one of their classmates.

"My… I'm flattered," Ukyo thought.

"Thank you very much," the two people of the moment said together, smiling.

"I promise to make the bar a very comfortable place for you to hang out, guys," Ukyo exclaimed.

"And I promise to, ummm… Oh, yeah… Sing my heart out for you, guys," exclaimed Ranma.

But then, there was something that caught the eye of the martial artist, now a singer. Ukyo also noticed something… Or maybe, someone…

The dynamic duo saw two people sitting in one corner of the room.

"Akane," the guy said, "Let's go… We should at least congratulate them."

"Congratulate them for what, Ryoga?" she asked, "Congratulate them for making a fool out of me?"

"But Akane…"

"Know what, Ryoga? Just don't mind her if she doesn't want to congratulate us…" Ukyo stated, "We're not forcing her to do it anyway. I'm having a nice day and I won't let anything or anybody spoil it… Especially not her!"

"I'm sorry… We didn't mean to be rude last night…" Ryoga said apologetically, "By the way, congratulations for the successful opening night, Ukyo…" he exclaimed.

"Thank you," she replied.

"And…umm… You were great last night, Ranma. We're really sorry for walking out in the middle of your performance," Ryoga said.

Ranma simply replied, "It's okay…" and gave out a faint smile.

"Okay… okay… Congratulations time is over… Our teacher's coming already," one of their classmates, exclaimed.

Everybody, including Ranma and Ukyo, went to their respective seats.

But then…

"What the hell was that all about???" Akane angrily asked her boyfriend.

"I was just doing what I think is right…" he replied.

"So, does that mean that you're telling me that what I'm doing is wrong…?"

"Akane, you're being so rude to them… They don't deserve that."

"Yes they do!" she replied, "They made me look like a complete moron in front of lots of people last night!" exclaimed the furious girl, "What the heck did I do to deserve that?" she then asked, with a couple of tears falling from her eyes. But, as soon as she felt a new tear is about to fall from her eyes, she immediately brushes it away.

"I don't want to cry," she thought, "I must not show them that I'm weak… that I'm affected…"

She then felt arms being wrapped around her. A gentle breath brushed her ear as she heard a whisper…

"Don't cry… No matter what they say, no matter what happens, I'll still and forever love you…"

Akane looked at the face of her lover and now, tears were freely flowing in her face.

"Thank you, Ryoga…" she muttered, "I love you too, and that means forever…"

She leaned closer to Ryoga and her lips met his…

Everybody was busy congratulating Ukyo and negotiating with her regarding discounts when they visit.

But, from a seat not so far away, someone saw the whole scene…

He saw everything…

Ranma saw every detail of the scene… He read the lips of the couple … He saw them kiss…

He wanted to hold his emotions back…

He wanted to pretend he saw nothing…

But he can't…

He can't hold his emotions back…

He can't pretend that he saw nothing…

Tears rolled down in Ranma's cheeks.

But then, he doesn't want to be seen crying--- again…

So he covered his face with his arms with the aid of the armrest in their chair.

Finally, the teacher came in and exclaimed, "Okay, class, settle down… We'll start our class."

Later…

"Okay, I need to break it to her now… It's now or never, Ranma," the martial artist said to himself while walking to the park.

As soon as he reached the park, he looked around and, beside one of the benches; he saw a very familiar bicycle and saw its owner sitting in the bench.

"Shampoo, there you are…" Ranma exclaimed.

"Oh, Ranma's classes are over already?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Ranma walked closer and sat down beside the lavender-haired girl.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Shampoo?" he asked.

Shampoo faced Ranma with an expressionless face and asked, "Did Ranma leave Akane because Ranma loves Ukyo?"

The lad smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Shampoo curiously asked.

"Because, what you're thinking about is wrong, Shampoo…"

"What you mean? Ranma still love Akane even she has boyfriend?"

"No…" he replied.

"Or…Or…" she said then sighed, " Ranma now confuses Shampoo…"

"I don't know how to tell this to you, Shampoo," Ranma said.

"But Shampoo wants to know!" she demandingly said.

"Okay… Okay…" Ranma said, "Shampoo, both Akane and Ukyo broke the engagement my dad promised to their fathers. So, that means…"

"That means Ranma is now going to marry Shampoo!!!" she joyfully exclaimed, cutting what Ranma was supposed to say. She then hugged Ranma, causing them to fall off the bench. "Oh, Ranma, I'm so happy…" she exclaimed.

"Sh…Shhhaaampooo!!! Get off me!!! I can't breathe!!!!"

"Oh, Oh… I'm sorry…" she said then got off Ranma and sat in the bench again.

Ranma, on the other hand, after some time, followed.

"Damn, this is so damn harder than I expected," he thought, "But I must prevent this from getting any more worse. I know I'm gonna hurt her feelings, but… I must… I must tell her… I must tell…"

"Shampoo," Ranma called.

"Yes, my dear husband…?" she said.

"I'm sorry but I need to break our engagement. I don't care if I've beaten you in a fight and that I need to marry you for doing so, because your law says so…" he exclaimed.

Shampoo seemed shocked, stunned and there was a moment of silence.

"Damn, did I say that? Was I tactless a while ago??? No… I was just being frank," Ranma said to himself, scared of what will happen next.

Tears started to fall from Shampoo's eyes.

Ranma sighed and thought, "She took it better than I expected…"

"But," Shampoo started, "if not Akane, Ukyo or even Shampoo is in your heart, who is in there?" the crying Amazon asked.

"I know it's weird. Are you sure you wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes… I wanna know," she replied.

"Shampoo, it's… it's Ryoga… Ryoga is the one I love…"

There was another moment of silence.

Tears still continued to flow from Shampoo's eyes.

Ranma is thinking whether that fact hurt her more than breaking the "engagement".

Minutes had passed and all Ranma could hear was the sound of the children happily playing in one part of the park, those people that were with their pets, and the sound of vendors calling the attention of potential customers. The redundant sound became annoying to Ranma's hearing.

"Are you shocked?" the martial artist asked, breaking the silence between him and Shampoo.

Shampoo quietly stood up and walked toward the fountain.

"Shampoo…?" Ranma called out her name, "Shampoo, what the…"

Shampoo stood at the edge of the fountain.

"Oh, c'mon… Don't be silly," Ranma said, "you won't drown by simply dipping yourself in that fountain…"

"Shampoo know that…" she said.

"Really? Then why are you standing there?" wondered Ranma.

"Want to know why???" Shampoo asked.

"Um… Yeah… Sort of," Ranma replied.

"Come closer," Shampoo exclaimed.

The boy followed the girl's imperative sentence and upon reaching a point a little distant to Shampoo, she jumped into the fountain.

"Shampoo…" Ranma exclaimed, "Oh, no…"

Shampoo, now a cat, leaped out from the fountain to Ranma's face.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Get off me you darn cat!!!" screamed Ranma while running around to and fro, all around the park.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOOOW MEEEEOOW!!!! MEEOOOOWWWW!!!! (You lied to me you trasvestite!!! I hate you!!!)" the cat screeched, while making attemots to scratch Ranma's face.

"Get off me!!!!!"

"So, what happened?" Ukyo asked the young martial artist that was covering his face upon reaching the door.

"She just wanted to know the real deal… So I told her the whole truth," he replied.

"So, how did he take it Ran-chan?"

"Oh…Well, she took it pretty WORSE than I expected…" he replied, removing his hands covering his face, revealing a face full of ban-aids and some of the uncovered scratches he got fro the incident.

"R…Ran-chan…How…W…What happened to your face???" Ukyo asked, going near to Ranma.

"Oh, well…"

F L A S H B A C K

At the Cat Restaurant…

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!!!" complained Ranma.

"You idiot! Keep still…" Cologne scolded, then hit Ranma with her rod.

"Hey!!! What was that for???" he asked.

"That was for you to keep still!" she exclaimed, "Anyway, does anyone mind telling me what happened?"

"Grandma, Ranma love Ryoga and dumped Shampoo…!!!" Shampoo exclaimed furiously while some tears fell from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

"Oh, my… Is that true, grandson?" the old Amazon asked the boy.

"Look here… I'm not your grandson anymore, okay?" Ranma replied.

"This is getting serious," Cologne said.

Silence dominated in the place for a while and everybody was serious.

"Wait…" Shampoo suddenly exclaimed., "maybe this is one of those side-effects of the curse of Ranma to turn into a girl…"

"That's a good hypothesis…" Cologne said, "It may just appeared too late," she added.

Shampoo didn't lose hope. She went near Ranma and hugged him.

"You're gonna be fine… This is just a side effect. The feeling you have for Ryoga is just a joke," she happily exclaimed.

Ranma gently pushed Shampoo away and stood up.

"You don't really get it… You really don't understand me…" he said.

"Huh?" Shampoo exclaimed in surprise.

"I said you don't understand me at all!!!" Ranma exclaimed and then tears started to roll in his cheeks.

"Ranma…" Shampoo thought.

"How dare you tell me that my love for Ryoga is just a joke? You completely have no right to tell that to me!!! Do you even know what I feel??? Do you even know what love is??? I guess not, because you just loved me because I beat you in a fight and because your law says so…" Ranma exclaimed with his face all wet with tears.

"But then you could turn into a girl anytime. What's the problem there? You should take advantage of that curse and consider it a gift…" Cologne said.

"I want him to love me for who I am, not what I can transform into. I want him to accept the fact that Ranma is originally a boy…Transforming into a girl just adds up to the problem…" he explained. "Well, I need to go," he then said, "Ukyo might be worried by now…"

Ranma was about to go out the Cat Restaurant. But then, Ranma heard Shampoo ask, "If you love him so much, why don't you accept the fact that he loves someone else? Why don't you let go of him?"

Ranma looked back, smiled, and said, "I don't wanna give up… I'm just holding on and hoping that one day, he'd accept the fact that I love him…"

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

"Oh… So that's what happened," Ukyo said, "Pretty interesting…"

"You think so…?" Ranma asked then giggled.

"Yeah…" Ukyo replied.

Then, both of them heard somebody knocking on the doors of the bar.

"Hey, we aren't opening yet," Ukyo exclaimed, "Oh well, might as well get it. It might be something important…"

Ukyo left Ranma and went to the door. She opened the door and exclaimed, in surprise, " Oh… It's you…"

"Is Ranma here?" the person asked.

"Yeah… He's there in the bar counter…" Ukyo replied.

"Thanks…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma heard some footsteps and said, "Ukyo, who was it?"

The person went near Ranma and said, "It's me…"

Ranma turned around, looked at the person and exclaimed, "Oh, Shampoo…"

"Sorry to bother you…" she said.

"You're not bothering me at all…" he said, "Take a seat…" he offered.

"Oh, no… It's not necessary… Shampoo just dropped to say sorry and goodbye for the meantime to Ranma."

"Huh??? I understand why you're apologizing to me and I accept it… But, why are you bidding me farewell for the meantime?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Well, Shampoo going back to China to look for Jusenkyo, find the Spring of the Drowned Boy, and bring Ranma back the cure to his curse…" she said.

"You're going there…??? To Jusenkyo??? But… Why???" he asked, again, still confused.

"Ranma may not take this seriously but if when you asked Shampoo if she knows how you feel and if she knows what love is, the answer is yes… Because she feel what Ranma feel. Shampoo seriously love Ranma. My love had nothing to do neither with our law nor with you beating me. That's why she help Ranma…"

"Shampoo…" Ranma murmured then embraced Shampoo and she embraced him back.

"Well, I guess Shampoo need to go now…"

"I'll accompany you to the door…" Ranma said.

Both of them went to the door and spotted Cologne talking to Ukyo.

"Is your grandma going back to China too?" Ranma asked Shampoo.

"Yeah…" Cologne replied, "But don't worry… We'll return and arrange the marriage of the both of you…"

"Don't push it, grandma," Ranma exclaimed then laughed.

"Gee… Life wouldn't be the same without you, guys…" Ukyo said.

"Don't worry… we'll be back as soon as we find what we're looking for…" Shampoo said.

"Get back soon…" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Take care of Ranma, Ukyo…" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Sure thing…" Ukyo affirmatively replied.

"Bye, then…" Cologne said.

The two Chinese Amazons took their luggage and were about to walk away but then Ranma said, "Wait…" then held Shampoo's hand.

"Shampoo, does this mean that you're letting me go???" he asked.

Shampoo smiled and simply replied, "I don't wanna give up… I'm just holding on and hoping that one day, you'd accept the fact that I love you…"

Ranma smiled, let go of her hand and exclaimed, "Off you go, then… Take care."

The two Chinese Amazons continued to walk and Ranma and Ukyo watched them until their figures completely vanished.

"Well, life goes on," Ranma said.

"Yeah… Now, let's open the bar," Ukyo suggested.

"Sure thing…" replied Ranma.

A/N:

Hey there… Hope you Liked the new chappie of my fic… c",) I really needed to remove some characters but don't worry… As the saying goes, "Some come, some go"… Well, some new characters will definitely come… And don't worry… Shampoo and Cologne will be right back…

Next chapter will be MORE EXCITING!!!!!! There will be a MAJOR TWIST, I think… Hehehe…

See you next chappie… and please R&R…


End file.
